Dawns quicksand story
by Adam the Pirate Assassin King
Summary: (In case if you are confused, the story was written before "Pokemon A new Journey" series started, and it was done on my Ipad but it did not upload on the Ipad)This is the first quicksand story I did, hope you enjoy.


Dawns Quicksand Story

**This story was done on my Ipad but I couldn't upload So I had to recreate the story on the computer instead, So Enjoy**

It was another day at the sinnoh region where Dawn, Brock and ash set up camp

Ash sees a grogunk

"Hey look a grogunk, I'm going to capture it!" Said Ash in excitement

"Don't wonder too far." Brock told ash

It's been 2 hours ash had left that Brock and Dawn started to worry about him

"Do you think something bad might have happened to him Brock?" Dawn questioned brock

"I don't know but we'd better find him, I'll go this way and you go that way." Brock told Dawn

After a few moments later dawn and piplup were walking around the shouting out ashes name

"Ash where are you, come on stop fooling around and let's go back to the camp okay!" Dawn shouted

"Pipiplup!" Piplup shouted at dawn on becarful where she steps into.

"What is it piplup." Dawn replied

"Whhhaaaaa!" Dawn shouted as she almost fell and felt that her boots were stuck

Dawn was a foot high in quicksand

"Wha….. What is this stttttttuuufffffffff!" Dawn shouted while struggling to get her foot out of quicksand

"Pipiplup!" Piplup Answered shouting at dawn

"QUICKSAND!" Dawn shouted as she was terrified

Dawn began to worry and panic while her boots were being cosumed by the quicksand, she was so worried she tried to pull her legs out as hard as she can but she just sank deeper into the quicksand, she was up to her boots in quicksand.

Dawn began to think of a way to get out so she told piplup to use bubble beam in the quicksand so that the quicksand will be dilouted

"Piplup use bubble beam on the quicksand quick!" Dawn shouted and told piplup

"Ppppiiiiiii plup plup plup!" Piplup shouted while using bubble beam

Piplup lost most of his energy but the bubble beam only made things worse, dawn was now a waist deep in quicksand, all she could do is to push her skirt down to make sure it does not float up, dawn realized that because the quicksand is softer that she can now turn around, she wasn't too far from the edge of the quicksand so she managed to push herself at the edge and turn around and pull herself towards the edge and push herself up, but the quicksand would not let her go, she put all her strength onto the edge and she tried to push herself up but now she was a stomach deep.

"Iiiiiiiii heh CAN'T huuuu MMMMOOOOOVVVVVVEEEEEEEE EEEEE huh!" Dawn shouted

Dawn decided not to give up and tried again and again and again but no matter how many times she tried she still couldn't get out, piplup was really scared that dawn can't get out so he wanted to help, he was thinking and thinking and thinking, but then piplup got an idea

"Huh?" Dawn questioned

"O yeah that a good idea, only one problem." Dawn said in an forgetting way

"The pokeballs are back at camp." Dawn answered embarrassingly

"Pipiplup." Piplup said after he fell down because dawn left her pokeballs behind

Later on it was getting worse, dawn was a chest deep in quicksand, she can already feel the quicksand filling inside her pink boots, she told piplup to run and find brock

"Piplup I want you find Brock and tell him where I'm at okay!" Dawn shouted and told piplup

But it was no use, piplup won't find Brock in time, it was too late

"well, I guess this is how I die, nssss you are such a good pokemon piplup, I love you!" Dawn shouted in sadness with a small smile

"Pipiplup!" Shouted piplup in sadness

Dawn decided to give up but piplup didn't want to, piplup saw a vine on a tree so piplup used his beak to climb up

"Piplup what are you doing, don't you understand that it is no use to get out I'm stuck in here!" Dawn shouted at piplup

"Are you even listening to me!" Dawn shouted at piplup

Dawn was now a half chest high in quicksand, she can already feel the chills in her body that makes her definite that she will die, dawn realized that piplup was already at the branch and she got piplups idea so she decided to go with it

"Oh now I get the idea now, hurry piplup I'm inking even faster!" Dawn shouted at piplup

"Pipiplup!" Piplup shouted at dawn

Dawn was already a neck high, she already felt the urge to close her eyes and lay her head down, she soon saw piplup tying the vine on the tough branch and preparing to throw it to dawn

"Pipiplup!" Piplup shouted at dawn saying to her dawn catch

"Huh thanks piplup, huuuuurrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrr!" Dawn shouted at piplup pulling herself towards the vine

Dawn focused all of her strength on the vine and pulled herself towards the vine she was covered in quicksand mud, piplup and dawn decided to lay down for a while to rest after all that has happened.

"Piplup." Dawn said in a curious way

"Piplup." Piplup said

"Do you think ash could've…" Dawn said

Dawn was stopped by a loud sound of her name

"Dawn, come on I found ash he's back at the camp!" Brock shouted at dawn calling her name out

"Ash where were you!" Dawn shouted and questioned ash

"Well I was chasing a grogunk and I bumbed into its trainer, he said his name was billy." Ash answered dawn in ambarasment when he didn't know the grogunk had a trainer.

**The End **

**So now tell me how the story was like and how it was, and how the quality and writing it was, I'll check in about a week one the previews and reviews okay good! **


End file.
